


Our love burns

by dicaculus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So um we…fought"<br/>"No shit, I thought you always came into the flat crying! Seems like the only time you ever come around is when he makes you cry!" spat Niall<br/>"Niall!"<br/>"What it's true, why the hell does he keep going back if they only end up hurting each other in the end!"<br/>"I love him Niall! We've been together since we were teenagers, we sacrificed so much for each other! I'm not just going to get up and leave him" cried Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love burns

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for all the love you guys gave to sentimental colours and hopefully you guys like this one just as much :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: killing-my-dreams.tumblr.com
> 
> where you can send me a prompt if you would so desire to!

It was one of those night again, Harry and Louis's apartment was filled with yelling, screaming. Insults were thrown; tears were on both boys' faces as they fought for their relationship. This was a weekly occurrence and none of their friends could understand why they were in the relationship in the first place. They insulted each other; they yelled at each other, cried all the time and there fighting so often. But despite everything everyone knew they loved each other so much and despite all the negatives in their relationship they worked somehow despite both parts being as damaged as the other. Louis was depressed, but he refused to take his pills claiming "they never did anything for him anyways so why both putting that shit in my body". This caused him to be down most of the time, causing suicidal thoughts and making a problem with self-harm. Being depressed also made him paranoid, he was paranoid everyone secretly hated him and was going to leave him especially Harry. He always thought Harry was too good for him despite Harry claiming he was the best thing that ever happened to him. Harry had anger problems along with depression as well, he didn't take his pills in fact he never got his prescriptions filled in fear that Louis would take them and use them to overdose. Both were so angry at the world, but mostly at their families who didn't accept either of them when they came out and refused to speak with them so they only had each other and a few friends that they shared.

They had just come back when from doing the groceries, Louis stomped into their apartment pushing his shoes off and going straight to the kitchen to unpack the food, Harry was trailing behind him and was fuming. They had a run in with Harry's mum; she had been picking out some apple when they had spotted her. She had in fact looked up and seen the couple, but instead of glaring at them at usual she smiled and gave them a nod. Louis had told him to go talk to her, she obviously wasn't angry and maybe she missed him. Harry had quickly disagreed and pulled Louis along to finish the few groceries they were out to buy. If only it had ended their maybe Harry wouldn't be read to put his fist through the wall but Louis kept going on about her throughout the entire trip and maybe even if it had ended their, he wouldn't be seeing red. But then his mum had tried to catch up to them while they were packing the groceries into their car. Harry noticed and started to quickly stuff the groceries in to empty the cart, he push the cart away not really caring about where it when and growled at Louis to get into the damn car. Louis complied but not without sour expression on his face the entire ride home. So here they are now, a frustrated and upset Louis and an angry fuming Harry. Harry had taken off him shoes and put his black pea coat on their wooden coat rack by the door. He sighed trying to calm himself down and headed towards their small living room and flopped on the couch.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just talk to her she obviously wanted to"  
Harry groaned "Louis don't go there"

"Why not Harry, do you know how much I would kill to talk to my mum and see my sisters again?! You're such a coward Harry!" cried Louis  
"I'm the coward!" roared Harry standing up and making the short distance to the kitchen

Louis closed the fridge so he could look at Harry who was fuming, his hair even messier from running his hands through it and pulling on it in frustration. His eye filled with anger and his body all stiff. 

"Yes Harry I said it you're a coward, you say all you want is your family back. You want those family Sunday dinner again but when the chance his handed to you on a fucking silver platter you throw it away!"  
"That was months ago I've put that shit behind me, that is no longer my mum. My mum wouldn't have abandoned her son, she would have loved me for me and had wanted to meet my beautiful boyfriend that I am so in love with!" cried Harry  
"Oh I'm the boyfriend that you're so god damn in love with! Why don't you show it more often, I never know what's going on in that head of yours anymore, we don't do all the fun shit we used to anymore. What's happened to us!" sobbed Louis  
"What happened?! What happened is your cutting, the not eating, and the suicidal tendencies. Do you not know how scared I am that one day I am going to find you dead in our bed or on the floor! That's what's going in my fucking head, how I can take care of and not lose your fucking ass!" yelled Harry

He grabbed Louis and pinned him to a wall, fear was all he saw in Louis's eyes, and this only made him angrier. 

"Why are you so afraid of all of sudden eh Louis" whispered Harry right into Louis's ear  
Louis shivered "Why wouldn't I be afraid of you is more the questions"  
"Don't ever be afraid of me!" yelled Harry  
Somehow Louis gained the strength to push Harry off of himself and he made a b-line to the living room.  
"You want to know why I'm so afraid of you; you aren't the Harry I used to know and love….my Harry is sweet, caring and is basically a kitten in human form. But this is just a monster, I don't know what's happened to you but I just miss you. Come back to me Harry I know you're in there" sobbed Louis

Harry watched the tears spill from Louis's eyes, he looked like god damn puppy when he cried and it made him physically ill to ever see him cry, but then he realized what he had said.

"Used to love! Well you aren't the same either Louis but you know what I've grown to love him too and maybe if you don't love anymore you should just get the fuck out of here!"  
Louis froze and looked at Harry. He was angry but mostly upset; tears were rolling down his face too. His eyes were bloodshot and his face red.  
"Harry I didn't mean…."  
"Don't fucking both just go" cried Harry  
Louis made no move to leave  
"I said go!" yelled Harry

A sob escaped Louis's lips as he left the apartment; he closed the door quietly and crept down the hall to a familiar doorway. Their only friends Liam, Zayn and Niall, he knocked on the door and was quickly ushered in by Zayn when he noticed the tears. Zayn pulled in the crying boy for a tight hug, Louis sobbed harder making wet spots on the shoulder of Zayn' white t-shirt. 

"Oh Lou, come on let's get you settled. Go in the living room with the others and I'll make some tea okay"  
Louis nodded and wiped away his tears "Oh I made wet spots on your shirt"  
Zayn merely shrugged "I have like 5 others like this"

Louis giggled and left to see the others who attacked him with hugs and soothing words as soon as they saw him. Louis shrugged them off and sat in the middle of the couch and curled into a ball staring blankly at the television not exactly sure what he was even watching. Liam and Niall sat on either end of the couch, cuddled him and wrapped a blanket around the three of them. They knew Louis would talk when he was ready; he rested his head on Liam's shoulder and sighed. He couldn't believe what had just happened; he told Harry he didn't love him! Which wasn't true at all, Louis was so in love with Harry, if possible he fell in love with him more every day. Tears fell from his eyes just thinking about the fight, he hated how often they fought, he wishes they didn't fight so much but despite all the fighting he knew there was no one else for either of them.  
Zayn came in with a steaming cup of tea and handed it to Louis who took it graciously and held it in his hands enjoying the almost too hot heat hitting the palms of his hands. He looked at the guys around him, cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"So um we…fought"  
"No shit, I thought you always came into the flat crying! Seems like the only time you ever come around is when he makes you cry!" spat Niall  
"Niall!"  
"What it's true, why the hell does he keep going back if they only end up hurting each other in the end!"  
"I love him Niall! We've been together since we were teenagers, we sacrificed so much for each other! I'm not just going to get up and leave him" cried Louis "Besides tonight was my fault anyways"

Louis took a sip of tea and looked over at Liam usually the calm one when this situation arose. 

"I doubt it was your fault Lou, Harry has an anger problem which roots down to his family just like you. So can you tell us what happened?"

Louis told the story from the beginning, starting with the grocery store. How Harry had been upset to see his mother, how he thought his mother wanted to talk. Calling Harry a coward, bringing up all the how Harry wants his family back, bringing up Louis's problems and how it sounded like he was blaming him even though Harry knew he really didn't mean it. The telling Harry the biggest lie he has ever told that he didn't love him.

"I told him I didn't love him! I called him a m-m-monster and I didn't mean any of it. I love Harry so much; I would do anything for him. I wish I could get his family back for him, even if it meant for him to lose me I would do it. That's how much I love him, and now he think I don't, and that I'm scared of him. He's g-going to l-leave me guys and I can't have that happen he's all I have! "Sobbed Louis

Liam took Louis's tea and put it on the small table in front of them so he could pull Louis into his chest. He rubbed his back humming softly hoping to calm Louis's hysterics down. Liam gave Zayn a pleading look when he realized Louis wasn't going to calm down or stop crying any time soon. Zayn nodded and stood from his chair and left the apartment with a soft clicking of the door.Zayn hated when these two fought, he knew their relationship was tough and dysfunctional but he also saw how much love they had for each other. He only hoped one day he would have that much love for someone. He stood in front of their door and contemplated knocking but knew there would be no point. He swung open the door and slammed it closed, finding Harry curled upon their horrible floral couch, wearing one of Louis's sweaters with tear-stained cheeks. He sat down beside Harry and sighed.

"You know Harry I've always been jealous of you and Louis. You found each other so young; you both got up and left everyone and everything to start a life together. That was probably so scary Haz, I honestly don't know if I would be able to do it. When I look at you two, I can see all the love you have for each other. It's almost like your magnets, always gravitating towards one another and it's so beautiful. 

Harry didn't move, he only curled up tighter and started to cry, his whole body shaking. "None of that matters anymore Zayn, he doesn't love me. He thinks I'm a monster and he's scared of me! I blamed him for everything that has gone wrong which wasn't right. I'm just scared of finding him dead one day you know." Sobbed Harry

"Harry, he does love you"  
Harry sniffed "No he doesn't, he stood right there and told me so"  
"Well the Louis in my apartment would say otherwise, he still loves you, so fucking much you have no idea. He just wants to see you happy again, with your family. We all know you miss them so don't try to deny it. You know what he told us, he said he would get you back with your family if he could even if it meant losing you because all he wants if for you to be happy.

Harry sat up and looked at Zayn "Really….but I wouldn't leave him for them ever"

Zayn smiled "I know Harry, but that's how much he loves you. He's been sobbing this whole time you know that, mostly about you're going to leave him and he's so scared about that you why? Because you're all he has now and all he wants"  
Before Zayn could grab stop him Harry suddenly stood up and stormed out of the apartment yelling "That idiot!"

Harry ran down the hall, found door 23 and swung it open and ran into the place without bothering to close the door behind him knowing Zayn wouldn't be far behind him. It didn't take long to find the boys considering the place wasn't that big, Liam and Niall were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa watching some games show, their attention now focused on the frazzled, tear-stained cheeked curly-haired friend of theirs with both fury and sadness in his eyes. He took a calming breath as more tears started to pour out of his sad and glassy emerald eyes. His bottom lip trembling a bit as he tried to form the correct words, instead he slumped against the wall and let the tears fall freely and he let out cries showing just how much hurt he felt inside. His knees went weak; he slid down the fall ending up with his back against the wall with his head in his knees. Harry suddenly felt a familiar pair of warm and comforting arms surrounding him and pressing kisses into his hair.

"Oh Hazza" Louis whispered, trying to hold back his own tears

Harry lifted his head to look at Louis, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he had done, his cheeks red and tear-stained yet he still look beautiful in Louis's eyes. Harry curled himself up in Louis's chest, Louis moved of his hands to Harry's hair running fingers through his curls and whispering soothing words to calm him down. Niall, Liam and Zayn looked at them in shock, Niall regret what he had said earlier because now he could see all the love they had for each other and knew that they couldn't live without each other. Liam was amazed that despite how much they fought and no matter how angry they got at each other, that Louis knew exactly how to calm him down. Zayn gave a sigh, Harry looked so young and vulnerable now it made his heart break seeing him like this. They were both so young and had been through more than most ever would just to be with the one they loved

"Come on, let's give them some privacy" said Zayn  
The three boys quietly left the apartment, and shut the door quietly behind them. Louis was thankful that the guy had left, he continued to comfort Harry who was still letting out small whimpers and he could feel the occasional tear on his shirt. He heard Harry mumbled something inaudible into his shirt; he lifted Harry's head so he could look at his face.

"What was that babe?"  
"I said you're such an idiot" 

Louis frowned and started to say something but Harry interrupted him. "I would never leave you; you're all I have, all I want and all I need! I could care less if my mum wants me to come back even if she did I would never do it. You know why? Because it doesn't feel right if I don't wake up in the middle of the night because you were hogging all the covers, Zayn told me what you said Louis and think that you're an idiot. I would never leave you for them, they had their chance. You are all I need and you make me happy!" 

"But your life would be easier, you wouldn't have to worry about me and you could be happy"  
"Well maybe I don't want easy, I want you Louis. Worrying about you, taking care of you is what makes me happy. 

Louis had tears rolling down his cheek, he realized in that moment just how much Harry loved and cared for him. It made his heart soar and feel terrible about everything that had happened that night. Both boys had tear-stained cheeks and were looking at each other; Louis ducked his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Harry, you…you aren't a m-monster and I love you so much. I didn't mean any of it; I don't even know why I said it. I know my issues are becoming a problem which is why I want to get help Harry, I think we both should. I think we both need someone to talk to about our depression and our anger.  
Harry nodded "I agree but if they give you pills do you promise to give them a try"

Louis nodded  
"No Louis I need to hear you say it!"  
"I will Harry, I will give it a try" Louis confirmed  
Harry smiled and leaned over to wipe the tears from Louis's cheek, he then placed a soft kiss to Louis's lips.  
"I love you Louis, nothing's going to change that, well unless you murder me. I mean I wouldn't be very pleased but I think even as a ghost I would still love you"  
Louis chuckled "I love you too Hazza"

Louis leaned in and pressed their lips to together in a soft kiss, passionate kiss. Harry sighed a happy sigh and pressed his lips into Louis making this kiss harder and more passionate. Their lips moved against each other's, Louis's hands in Harry's hair pulling him as close as possible. Harry's hands cupping Louis's jaw, his thumb running over the small hairs growing back.

"Well I'd say they're just fine Liam what do you think?"  
Louis and Harry pulled back at the sound of the voice, their three friends were standing in the door with a mix of smirks and smiles on their faces. Harry blushed and tried to hide his heated face in Louis's shoulder, Louis just chuckled.

"Liam thought it was too quiet so he wanted to check up on you guys" explained Zayn "Anyways, I was about to start dinner did you too want to stay?"  
"Um, maybe another time, Harry and I still have some stuff to talk through, besides I want to make Hazza dinner" said Louis standing up

Harry stood up so fast he almost fell over his own feet "You will not be making dinner, not after you almost burn my mum's kitchen down that one time"  
Louis rolled his eyes "Oh come on that was one time"

"Maybe, but I'd rather not have a repeat of me running out the shower mid shampoo because I hear you screaming like a little girl at the top of your lungs. I thought someone was killing you but you were screaming and running around like those sims characters when they catch their food on fire" stated Harry  
Liam, Niall and Zayn howled in laughter at the image, Louis pouted and started towards the door with a quick goodbye. Harry said his goodbyes and walked back to their apartment hand in hand. Harry ended up making dinner that night, but not without protests from Louis to at least help. They ended up eating together on their sofa and watching their favourite movies together cuddled together after they had finished eating. Mid-way through Pretty woman, Harry paused the movie and looked at Louis.  
"Louis, would you..um…would you pass me my phone?"

"Sure babe, who are you calling" asked Louis as he passed him his phone from the table in front of them.  
Harry didn't answer; he just cuddled closer into Louis, who wrapped his arm tighter around Harry's waist. Harry click on the familiar number hadn't dialed in two years and pressed the phone to his ear. Louis could tell he was nervous so he pressed a kiss to his forehead to comfort his and squeezed him.

"Hello"  
"….Mum? "Cried Harry, tears falling from his eyes  
Louis gasped in surprised and kissed Harry's hair hoping to convey that he was so proud of him.  
"Harry…"  
"Yeah mum it's me, I miss you so much how is everything?"


End file.
